


breakthrough

by KayNight



Series: tks dimilix aus [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Confessions, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Job, M/M, lite asphyxiation kink but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: "I have been on edge this entire night… and then when you asked me to dance… I never thought you… you would...”“Want to ride your dick so bad I’d do it in the middle of a club?”tldr; Felix isn't the best with words. So he finds another way to express himself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: tks dimilix aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent horniness inspired by @taiwonton on twt, and @baoxie_ gets credit for one of the tags lmao
> 
> for felix's outfit: https://bit.ly/2CXR6x2  
for felix's make up: https://bit.ly/2KyLtJM

The evening had started like this, in some club that Dimitri had not even bothered to learn the name of: 

Said man was leaning up against the second floor bar, the beat pounding so hard it felt like it had stopped his heart multiple times. His head ached and he just wanted to be back at his apartment, working on his comment with Return of the King on the TV and a certain someone warming his side.  _ Damn it, Sylvain.  _

Dimitri was just considering bailing on the jerk - which would serve him right, considering Sylvain had ditched him for some girl he picked up within five minutes of arriving - when something, rather  _ someone _ , caught his eye on the first floor. 

He was hallucinating. Or this was a dream. Dimitri was going to wake up any moment now choking on air and with embarrassingly sticky sheets. 

It was _Felix_. Along with Annette and Mercedes, but that wasn’t the important part - Felix was wearing the _tightest_ black jeans he’s ever seen on a human being. His thighs, his _fucking_ _thighs_ \- Dimitri wanted nothing more to grab them and _squeeze_, feel that muscle and the responding shudder. He wanted to trace the inseam of the jeans, increasing pressure as he got closer and closer to - _fuck_ he could definitely see Felix’s dick in those jeans, is that even legal? That’s definitely public indecency. Should Dimitri be worried - he really didn’t want Felix to get charged with public indecency, would that go on his record - oh my Goddess. His _ass_. 

Felix had turned to say something to Annette, leaning down slightly so his hipped popped and his ass, his perfectly curved ass that could only have been made with the size of Dimitri’s hands in mind -  _ oh fuck, Dimitri was hard _ . He was getting  _ hard _ in the middle of a bougie club Sylvain had dragged him out to ‘unwind’ and ‘stop trying to eat his constitutional law textbook’ because  _ his best friend _ had shown up looking like sin incarnate. Dimitri could feel the heat in his cheeks, his glass of hipster IPA suddenly icy cold in his grip, and he had to remind himself to not shatter the damn thing in his hands and end up in the ER. 

Can you imagine having to explain that? Yes, Doctor, I am  _ very _ sorry, but you have to understand my best friend’s ass - oh Goddess, Dimitri would  _ die _ . He hurriedly dropped the glass on the bartop with a little too much vigor, causing it rock once it hit the surface. The bartender gave a huff of laughter, easily tracking the direction of his stare and drawing her own conclusions.

“Best of luck, buddy. Guy looks like he came here knowing what he wants.”

Dimitri made a strangled noise, not unlike as if someone had just sucker punched him in the dick. Whether it was at the bartender’s comment, or Felix staring  _ right the fuck at him _ . He’d been spotted, and now, now - Felix was coming over, was walking - no stalking?  _ prowling _ ? - right to Dimitri, weaving through the crowd and making his way up the stairs.

When Felix was about a pace away, the bartender gave a bark of surprised laughter and moved to head towards the other end of the bar: “Looks like you don’t need any luck.” 

Dimitri felt every muscle tense as Felix approached him - he was wearing a  _ F _ shirt. A black sheer laced up shirt and he could fucking see Felix’s nipples through it. Again, public indecency, but Dimitri was far past caring. Dimitri successfully suppressed a lovesick sigh and greeted Felix like a normal person. 

“Hello… Felix. I was not expecting to see you tonight.”

Felix huffed, making his bangs flutter and pouting lips that definitely had gloss on them. Absolutely,  _ one hundred percent _ had some sort of metallic scarlet gloss on them and Dimitri was so hard it was incredible he had any blood left in his brain to continue living. 

“Annette made me come, something about watching the fencing qualifiers as not being a legitimate Friday night activity. Which is a bunch of bullshit, but then Mercedes ganged up on me too and… yeah.” 

Now that Felix was up close, Dimitri was almost all but certain this was a dream. Felix’s eyes were… glowing. Radiant, even. His dark lashes seemed even longer - if that was possible - and his eyes were rimmed with black followed by red gold… It was like looking at a sunrise after a storm. It took a moment for Dimitri to realize he was gawking - Felix’s quirked eyebrow and growing frown speeding up the process. 

Dimitri frantically cleared his throat: “Your eyes…”

“What about them. Annette did it. I have no idea what they look like,” and then, was that nervousness that swept over his face? Why would he be- “...does it look okay?”

“It’s… very shimmery.”

“Ugh. That sounds terrible.”

“Goddess, no!” Dimitri winced at his own eagerness, and coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment - really just making it more obvious - “it’s quite... it’s quite beautiful. Truly. I am no expert on makeup, but the color is very complementary to… to your eyes. And your hair. And your...” Dimitri gestures awkwardly at his own face, “your… face.”

“Okay…” Felix’s brows furrowed with uneasiness and those beautiful eyes flickered to the mess of the dancefloor beneath them.

Dimitri was panicking now, definitely panicking. Had he made Felix uncomfortable? Oh Goddess, he had definitely made him uncomfortable. This was terrible. Unbelievable. 

“Do you want to dance?” Felix suddenly blurted out, eyes wide and teeth digging into his bottom lip with uncharacteristic anxiety. 

_ Oh _ . 

* * *

The evening then turned into this, in a dark alleyway behind the club:

Felix, hands propped against the brick wall, panting and grinding back against Dimitri, who was palming Felix through his jeans. Dimitri moved his other hand, which had been previously in a death grip at Felix’s hip, to brush up against Felix’s soft lips before pushing in slightly. 

Felix gasped around the intrusion before sucking down on them  _ hard _ , swallowing around the long digits greedily. Dimitri made an aborted sound of his own at that, giving a jerky thrust of his hips at the silky caress of Felix’s tongue. At the thought of what it would feel like on his  _ dick _ . 

Felix moaned around the fingers in his mouth and angled his hips forward, trying to get more friction from the warm palm still lined up with his cock. Dimitri cursed and ground his hand down hard, pressing up against Felix’s ass at the same time. Felix gasped and tilted his head backwards to rest against Dimitri’s chest, fingers sliding deeper into his mouth at the movement. 

Breath stuttering, Dimitri established a brutal pace, rocking into the warm curve of Felix’s ass while rubbing him off through the sinfully tight jeans. Felix just gave a distorted moan and pushed back into each movement of Dimitri’s body, finally able to fall into the rhythm he had craved so desperately on the dance floor. 

“Need - I need to, I want to feel you Dimitri, Dima-” Felix whined around Dimitri’s fingers, nearly incoherent, but the message got across well enough. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck okay,  _ yes _ -” 

Dimitri slipped his hand out Felix’s mouth while the other hastily unbuttoned his jeans. They both moaned when Dimitri wrapped his spit slicked fingers around Felix’s dick, with his other hand pressing down hard on Felix’s chest to hold him still while Dimitri rocked into him. They stayed like that for a few moments, Dimitri’s thrusts growing more haphazard and the pace of his strokes gradually quickening. 

It was clear they were both growing close, whimpers more than moans falling past Felix’s lips, when he fumbled for a moment, tearing his hand off of the wall to grab at Dimitri’s where it was still pressed against his chest. Felix hesitated briefly, letting out a soft moan when Dimitri teased the head of his cock, and then moved the larger hand to his throat. 

Dimitri’s breath hitched and then went ragged, “Are you -  _ you want me to _ ?”

“Yes,  _ please _ , if you, if it’s okay-” 

“Yes, Goddess,  _ yes- _ ”

Dimitri rested his hand gently at the underside of Felix’s neck, luxuriating in the strain of the muscles beneath his palm, the way he felt the bob of Felix’s throat as he swallowed at the touch. Dimitri gently spread his fingers, rubbing his thumb at Felix’s pulse point, racing underneath the fragile skin there. This was his life that he was entrusting to Dimitri - his life in pursuit of pleasure. Was there a more precious act of intimacy? 

“Dimitri, please, fuck - don’t fucking  _ stop _ \- “

Dimitri gasped shakily at the desperation in Felix’s voice, not even realizing his hand had traitorously stopped moving along the warm cock in his fist. He gave it a quick jerk, twisting his wrist and sliding one calloused thumb over the slit that had Felix groaning and deliberately rocking back in Dimitri’s dick. 

“ _ Felix _ …” 

Holding his breath, Dimitri pressed down on Felix’s throat - lightly, carefully - but the reaction was immediate. Felix stiffened under his touch, giving a sharp thrust into the curl of Dimitri’s fist and a low whine. Come smeared over Dimitri’s fingers, hot and wet and  _ Goddess how Dimitri wish he could taste _ \- and then his vision went white. 

* * *

And then, the night ended like this, curled up in one of the booths at the bar, exchanging kisses with not a breath between them: 

“Felix, I was hard since I first saw you on the floor.” 

“...Seriously?”

“Do you have even the faintest idea how truly gorgeous you are? I have been on edge this entire night… and then when you asked me to dance… I never thought you… you would...”

“Want to ride your dick so bad I’d do it in the middle of a club?”

“I was going to say feel as I do, but if this is just about-“

“Ugh, shut up it’s not. Not like that. I’d never... not anyone else.”

“Truly?”

“We both know I suck at words. So... this is how... this is... this is my confession.”

“Oh. Wait. Oh wait a _ moment _ \- do you mean to tell me that you  _ planned _ this?”

“Dimitri-”

“You asked Sylvain to drag me out to this club so that you could - you could show up looking like  _ that _ \- ?” 

“Like what?”

“Like a - like… like something out of a…”

“Spit it out.”

“Out of a  _ sex dream _ !”

“A sex dream? Dimitri, just call it a wet dream like everyone else. You dreamt of me?”

“Not like this, never like this. My subconscious mind has as much talent with fashion as my waking one. But - you are trying to change this subject! Did you… did you truly plan this?”

“Like I said, we both know I suck at words.” 

“So you…”

“Decided to seduce you? I don’t know. I didn’t really get beyond the whole… show up and… ask you to dance I guess.”

“You could’ve just kissed me, Felix. At any moment, truly any moment at all and you… You are a marvel, Felix. I adore you.”

“Shut up. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“At the time and now, a brilliant idea.”

“So then, no complaints?”

“Only one.”

“Get it out.”

“I am not kissing you at this very moment.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“...Nothing?”

“Then kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are like “wow tk this style is weird!” you’re right. Its called, im lazy. ur welcome. also yes, i also didnt include the dancing because i am, again, lazy. if this lazy work made u feel anything, anything at all, pls leave a comment or give me some feedback, it is most appreciated. find me on twt @cntrlvaneau!


End file.
